While a cement based mortar is commonly used in the erection of masonary block and brick walls, it is also known to assemble masonary wall components with adhesives or other non-masonary binders. Further, it is known to so construct the blocks or bricks that the same are capable of interconnection without a binder, and it is known to form interlocking projections and recesses on the wall elements to produce a mechanical interconnection which aids binding, or is in substitute thereof. Such interlocking features often include tapered or conical surfaces which nest in a close relationship to assure accurate orientation between adjacent blocks and bricks wherein an accurately constructed wall may be rapidly achieved with a minimum of skill and guide lines.
It is also known to form construction blocks and bricks of non-cement based material wherein a synthetic or composition material is employed which has a high thermal insulation factor, or provides other desirable physical characteristics such as reduction of weight, resistance to combustion, resistance to weathering, or facilitating wall assembly. Such blocks and bricks are usually formed in molds, and it is also known to impart such molded units with decorative patterns upon the exposed surfaces for aescetic purposes.
Construction blocks and bricks of the aforementioned type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 990,119; 1,630,698; 2,911,818; 3,030,093; 3,305,982; 3,382,632 and 3,478,482.
Interlocking blocks of the type shown in the above patents have not enjoyed commercial success for various reasons, and it is an object of the invention to provide a decorative insulative construction brick or block which meets commercial requirements in all respects, and which constitutes an advance in the art.